


A Nickel's Worth of Candy

by blissfire



Category: Lost, What's Your Mama's Name Child? (Song)
Genre: Crossover, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years and some-odd months ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nickel's Worth of Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponine119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/gifts).



Seven years and some-odd months ago, Sawyer was living in a one-room hole above The Cat's Claws in New Orleans, ostensibly working as Buford Wilson, valet. He made his money, however, honing his card-sharping skills in the poorly-lit, morally lax row of brothels-cum-gambling houses that lined the alleys near the water.

A handful of gamblers passing through town had given him a run for his money over the months he'd been there, the most memorable of whom had a head full of stubborn and a body that could make a man weep.

He'd taken her to bed, and she'd taken him for a week's winnings, and after he'd cussed the humiliation out of him, he'd considered it a fair enough trade.

  


One year ago, a postal worker delivered a beat-up old letter to an equally beat-up old bar in the south of New Orleans. The envelope was grey with old dirt and ragged where the bottom had gotten wet in some mail warehouse, the edges of the letter inside visible through the remains of the envelope. The stamp was the old kind, used before prices had increased, with a tiny stylized bird waiting patiently to be allowed to complete its delayed migration.

The postal worker dropped it at the bar with the latest Maxim and a utility bill and continued on his rounds.

  


Eight months ago, Jack Shephard buried his wife. When he caught the man who'd been sneaking around at her funeral giving his daughter candy later that week, he inquired as to the man's identity and purpose. Then he took the man back to his house to treat his wounds.

  


Fourteen minutes ago, Katherine Jaime Shephard blew out the candles on her half-cake in celebration of her six-and-a-halfth birthday. When her dads took too long kissing in the kitchen, she took the cake out to the back yard and shared it with the dogs.

  


Half an hour from now, Sawyer will put his daughter to bed before collapsing on the couch next to Jack, who will be wet and stinking of dog shampoo. They won't wake until morning, when a bundle of stubborn with bright green eyes and dark curls will demand pancakes shaped like elephants with wings.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Yuletide Treat for eponine119. Thanks for leading me to the discovery of a really great song! :3


End file.
